The mark of athena
by Aifos di Cambri
Summary: after the war games between the greeks and the romans, and a duel between percy and jason, percy dreams of nico and gaea. Gaea gives him a choice, fly to rome or leave.
1. Percy

**Hi, so that's my version, hope you guys like it. I wan't see critics and everything.**

**So yes, I haven't started with the landing of the Argo II, it's just that there's so many versions that I have decided to skip this part. So Jason, piper, leo anabeth and the others have come to camp jupiter. That night they had war games and the greeks won (like in many versions) just that Percy and Jason had a duel at the end. that's what followed...**

Percy,

Percy didn't need a dream to feel worse but of course he had to. After the war games ended with a duel between him and Jason; yeah, great ending; it was hard to sleep in his bunch of the Fifth Cohort, he felt like he had been put in a school for deaf, or more simply, an outcast. It was hard to hold the view of Dakota, and all the others, who still saw Jason as their leader, only Frank and Hazel comforted him. He hoped he would soon be able to make peaces with the son of Jupiter, or…leave?

He hadn't thought about that option before but now, after dreaming of Gea there was that "And what if…" question that grunted like a thunderbolt in his mind. A pure nightmare.

He couldn't sleep for a long time, and just stretch on his bunk with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He didn't need a dream. Watching Juno/ Hera (whoever) scowling at him with that snob look and saying: "Now, dear. You have done a greaaat job, with Jason. Seriously, PEER-FECT! That's the thing we needed most, the two main leaders fighting against each other. Is there any way my brothers can avoid of complicating my life, oh, and of course, my quests?" and so on.

Finally, his eyes felt heavy and he saw the humid and warm atmosphere of a cavern. It might have been a cave or either a cell, there was no way of telling. The torches were distributed equally throughout the corridor. The water streamed, silently, almost invisible. And the atmosphere was cold, very cold, Percy moved forward, he didn't knew what he was following or even where he was goin, he only knew that the air was getting cooler. He passed many monsters he'd never seen before; sadly they were as pretty as a forgotten sandwich and twice as smelly as a pair of socks left in some trainers in a locker of sport. The worst part was the aura of power each monster had, they were stronger, not like any monster he'd ever met before. Yup, Gea was finding the best and gentles monsters of the entire Tartarus.

Somehow he found what he wanted, a small boy, with dark hair, dirty black clothes and deep dark eyes of crazy. If it hadn't been for his poor condition he would have jumped and strangle Nico di Angelo to the death. Nico seemed so vulnerable on his torn clothes and so sickly, shivering in the cold wind that came from somewhere in the cave. Two huge shadows appeared, the two monsters looked like a boar that had been, genetically united to a gorilla, plus a yellow lizard with pink spots that looked vaguely to a teddy bear, which didn't suit at all with the axes on each hand of both. One of them groaned something like: "Aw, stupid winter goddess, we should cook her with potatoes, and heat her up a little, like we're going to do with this demigod as soon as our patron gives us the permission." Nico heard that part and shut a "give me a sec. and you'll be back to Hades" look.

"Enjoying your dwelling, demigod?" A slipy voice chilled the back of his neck. Percy backed up to find himself nose to nose with Gea, she was stronger, seemed more alert and awake. He suddenly thought that he would be able to touch her and find solid rock. Right there, in Rome, she was the scariest immortal present in that cell and the most powerful living that Percy had ever faced. - I am waiting for a response. – Percy thought she was talking to him until she said – Son of Hades. – He turned to Nico, who had got up to his feet, the scowl of pure hatred darkened his features and even in chains he could feel the aura that he emmaned.

"You're "highness". – he said with distaste. The Earth goddess smiled with amusement, her closed eyes seemed to study his face. ( Don't ask how).

"Ah, you should be grateful, Nico, that I did not let my pets devore you a few days ago, you know. You are going to be very useful to me and I am grateful for that. – Nico crossed his arms

"First, the ocean will have been frozen."

"Do you really think that you stand a chance, demigod? I am the Earth goddess, not even the olympians are able to control me. What will do a child of Hades do to me? Soon enough your friends from Camp Jupiter and from Camp Halfblood, will head towards Rome, they don't know they've got a spy in their lines and Percy Jackson will not be able to save his friends this time. – Percy freazed, it was like if his terror had become liquid and had frozen with the air.

"He's not alone. – Nico said. – There's Anabeth, Hazel, Frank…

"His flaw will fail him this time. When he will get here he will see that he does not stand a chance. He has been lucky against my sons Alcydoneus and Polybotes, he had good allies…

"And you were quite slow, you should do some jogging to get back fit. – Nico noticed helpfully. Gaea scowled in dreams

"Laugh and joke as you want, di Angelo, but tell me, what has he done to you? What has Zeus done for you and your father, are you not tired of trying to impress him? It would be better for you if you joined me. With your help we will bring them back, they will wake up soon. – Nico stared at her, anger, terror washed over his face for a second when he understood the lady's plan.

"No way. – He stammered. The goddess laugh.

"You brought you're sister, Hazel, back from the death. I do not see someone better than you to bring my sons back."

"I won't betray them…"

"Maybe, but you will not be able to stop me."

With amazing speed she reduced the space between Nico and her, Nico yelled covering his ears and closing his eyes as Gea tried to take control of his body. Nico fought back but Percy could sense that he was getting tired. He had to wake up, he had to warn the others. He struggle to leave the cave, but it was hard to leave, with Nico being possesed by a ten thousand years old goddess…

Nico fell down, breathing hard and shivering. The goddess seemed to be listening; Percy put all his attention on her.

"Percy Jackson. – She whispered, all his bones froze, it was like hearing a snake, she turned slowly towards him. – I thought you would never come to visit. – That cold smile on her face was blinding, exhausting. – My dear little pawn. So, you have listened to our conversation, hmm? Yes, bring your friends here to close the doors and you will see how they fall in front of you, one after the other. I will keep you and that upstart of Jason Grace, bring you to Olympus like my pets will be fun, oh, I can yet imagine the face of your parents, which would be brilliant. Unless, unless you leave your friends at their mercy, you go back to your dear camp, meet your mother and watch Olympus crumble without your sacrifice. Choose my dear pawn, but remember that whatever choice you make, you will lose."

Her laugh made the celling tremble, the rocks started to fall over him and he woke up shivering and sweating. He took some time, concentrating on his breath, after a few minutes, he could breath silently, the barrack was calm, the campers were sleeping unaware of the danger that was just a few beds over the floor. He stood up, caught some clothes and left the barrack.


	2. Jason

_ Sorry it took so long, well here is my new chapter, a small flashback on what has happened before Percy's dream... sorry for the mistakes :S_

Jason,

He felt like a potato sack everyone was carrying from one place to another. The day had actually started quite well, the Argo II landed in the Forum and his friends from Camp Jupiter held their fire as well as the Greeks did, the relations were cold but he could feel the ice breaking apart, if it wasn't for Octavian, thought. Well he's a special case, Jason thought.

And then there was Percy, son of Poseidon, how could he describe their relation? He was okay and quite friendly, he couldn't say the guy was dumped or anything like that, the thing was that he didn't seem to see that even inderectly he was taking his power and his authority and he, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, couldn't stand that. That's why, when the War Games ended and Percy was victorious and was celebrating with his friends, he came up and started a duel with him. That hadn't been smart from him, he had acted impulsively, following his instinct of leadership and he was aware that he had put in danger the plan of Hera.

They fought like demons, like two alpha wolves, trying to show who was the strongest. He could feel Percy's surprise, and his intent to stop the fight but he had found a wolf thirsty to regain his place in his pack. Everyone was too stunned to interrupt them. Jason stabbed while Percy stopped and slashed, he countered and attack again. After three minutes they stopped a minute, studying each other, breathing hard. The son of Jupiter observed his almost half-cousin, his deep sea-green eyes, were darker, even in the moonlight.

He found in them a feeling he hadn't experienced in the eyes of no demigod, he felt the anger that was burning through his muscles, but next to it was something like some kind of pure respect a calm feeling that kept his brain cool and calculating. If he forgot his hurt feelings he could have just drop Hera's gladdius and accepted the death from his hand. "It is a honor to fight you, Percy Jackson" said his mind, silently growing, being fed by his bitterness and his burning heart. In front of him, the features of the son of the sea seem to say the same. And with that their weapons met again. They swireled around each other, drawing a perfect circle, the clashing of their swords reminded him the howling of a wolf, like thunder breaking the sky apart.

Lightning, he thought. He managed to push his rival away, just enough to have enough space to summon a lightning, Percy had understood what was going to happen, with a scream he nailed Riptide in the earth. Jason felt the earth shake badly around him with so much force he fell to the floor, his gladdius rolled out of his hand and he sinked into unconsciousness.

He stood up in his bed, his head hurt like if someone had been nailing something in his forehead. In a chair he recognised Piper, sleeping softly. When he tried to stand up her head went up, her eyes shining in that early morning.

"Hey, sleepy head", she smiled at him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little." Reyna appeared through the door. She had a slightly worried expression but seemed relieved to see him awake. A faint smile spread over her lips. Jason, was still feeling lost, cut in half between his two friends.

"Annabeth and the others will be happy to know that you're awake. Specially Percy."

"Percy?" Jason felt cautious.

"Yes, he was the most worried one after your duel. I haven't seen him yet, but I doubt that he is not…" At that moment Hazel appeared running and without asking entered. She was obliously shaken up:

"He's gone!" They all looked at her. "Percy, he's gone!


	3. Annabeth

**Sorry it took me so long to upload, I was in a lack of inspiration. I don-t know if I will continue this story, we'll see. Anyway enjoy oh, and Heraklion is a personage I've completely invented.**

**I do not own anything from rick riordan...**

Anabeth,

She was going to kill Percy. Who did he think he was? After spending HEIGHT months, HEIGHT! Searching for him, putting her own life in danger to find that forsaken son of Seaweed and after a day, wonderful morning actually when they had at least been alone, he just decided to run away? What was wrong with this guy?

When Hazel had run up to her to warn her she first thought that it was a stupid joke of that kelp head, then when she saw that she was being extremely serious and scared, she ran up to Jason's who was already dressed and was asking his comrades of the Fifth Cohort if they knew anything. Frank didn't seem to understand why Percy would have done something like that. Dakota, well he looked quite uncomfortable. "Maybe if I hadn't been so hurt for you losing against him…" Gwen kept telling him that it wasn't only his fault and that it probably wasn't.

Reyna looked like everyone else, lost, they couldn't believe he had just left. Annabeth found out that he had left without taking anything. She squeezed her brain, but nothing came. She sat in her bunk and hold her head with her hands, eyes closed. She was starting to get headache for worry when Tyson ran inside, his big brown eye gleaming with excitement.

- I found Percy! His in that hill top where we were yesterday! – She jumped out of bed.

- Where? – Tyson turned and ran out of the room, the daughter of wisdom just behind him. The duo was immediately joined by Leo and Frank. Soon they were on top of the hill top, She saw the son of Poseidon a few meters away looking down at Camp Jupiter, he seemed absent until she stood in front of him.

- Annabeth, I… - He never finished his apology.

- What were you thinking in! What got in your guts to just walk away this morning? Do you have an idea..?

- Kind of guessed that you were going to lose your mind… - Now she really smacked him in his stomach.

- Then why did you leave, you seaweed brain! Can't you just come up and tell me what's wrong? – Percy looked up at her, and she froze. He had never seemed so confused, lost, not even after he read the Great Prophecy. – Percy, - She sat next to him putting an arm around his shoulders. – What's wrong?

- Gaea, Nico.

- What happened to Nico? – Frank and Tyson looked questioningly. Hazel, Piper, Jason and Reyna were starting to gather next to them.

- I think Gaea took over his body. – Hazel was pale, Annabeth knew she was a son of Pluto and from what Percy had told her that Nico had found and brought her back from the Underworld, but she figured there was something else. Frank also seemed to feel it; he gently put an arm over her shoulders and brought her closer to him. – She is going to use him to bring back the Giants. – There was a silence after Percy explained what he saw. She could tell they all felt afraid by Nico's destiny, even though she felt slightly annoyed by the fact the he had known the existence of Camp Jupiter for so long and that he hadn't said anything to them Annabeth felt chilled.

- Hey, - Leo said, smiling warmly at Hazel. – It's okay, we'll get him back. – It obviously didn't work, Hazel looked even more puzzled.

- He's right. – Jason said. – At least we have an idea of where he is, isn't it?

- She did mention Rome. – Percy said.

- We only need to find a good strategy, Hazel. And I'm sure we'll find it. – Annabeth winked at her. She faintly managed a smile.

- Thanks guys.

- You're welcome.

- So, - Reyna, stood up. – You're leaving? – Annabeth looked at them, Jason nodded. They all looked more or less positive about it. Then she turned to Percy, he looked down at his feet.

- Yeah. I guess. – He answered; then he looked at her. – Can I speak to you for a minute, alone? – She shrugged. They both stood up and walked silently a few meters away from the rest. – Annabeth, I don't know if it is the right thing.

- Why? What's wrong? I thought you were sure about going to Rome and find Nico.

- It's not like I don't want to. I'm worried about what Phineas and Gaea told me. I mean what if I make this quest fail?

- What do you mean? – He explained about that decision that might bring the end of the quest. That question that was once again over their lives, attached to the roof by an old rope, ready to break. – So you're going to abandon? – She couldn't help letting go a small growl in front of his cowardice. Percy looked at her, then back to the floor.

- I think that if I'm going to be the cause of the fall of Olympus, at least I'll have tried to the end. – She smiled with satisfaction

- Of course you will, and I'm sure we're going to find a way to avoid it. – Percy finally managed a real smile; Annabeth felt a warm wave run through her.

- Thank you Wise Girl. So, back to the hold ways?

- I guess.

- First to get to the top is the best fighter, - With that he spun around and run. She role her eyes, definitely, he was still a child.

Rome.

The day was coming to an end and the air was starting to get cold, for him it was a way to remember him why he was there. He looked down at the fortress Gaea's army was building at an amazing speed. He and his pack had been attacking the Doors of Death for now almost three years, or much more like _fighting for_ the Doors of Death. Yes, that had been the only interesting thing he had been able to do in two thousand years since his father tried to kill Zeus and test him with one of his slaves. The question was why Zeus had granted him with his life, specially knowing that he was the older son of Lycaon. Him, Heraklion, the disinherited son, the first demlos, that spent his life fighting for Thanatos, chasing anyone that threatened the doors protection.

Heraklion turned his back at those monsters, that were aware of his presence but that didn't attack him. They all knew that Gaea was trying to get him to her side and he couldn't say that he didn't felt a little tempted. He turned himself into a big black wolf, with two white marks around his eyes, meaning that he had been forgiven from Zeus's master bolt, and galloped calmly back into the Underworld, being Thanatos' lieutenant he had an excuse to use the possible loophole gates. Soon he was in front of his camp site. Carlos, his latest recruit of 18 was keeping the guard. He nodded with respect at his approaching figure. The guy had dark hair cut really short, he highly suspected that the boy from Cornellà was a skinhead in the mortal world. He was tall and quite tanned even though they spent most of the time in Hades' realm, his deep brown eyes looked hard alone with his facial expression. That proud Catalan was causing him trouble; he was obviously wise enough to understand that now they needed to be united to fight Gaea of the gods, none was sure. But as their life was going to get easier he was going to need to keep a very close eye on the boy. In the camp fifty werewolves stood up as he and Carlos came in. They all wore black clothes; most of them had a full belt full of weapons reduced to a useless pen, or object. Alexandra was the first to come up, she was a young girl of twenty years, with curly brown hair, calm and silent, no-one knew how much secrets she kept for herself or how she felt about anything, she was the physic allegory of a mask.

- Lupa wishes to speak to you, master. – She explained. He nodded and motioned her to follow him, and entered his cabin, no- one had talked about this but it was obvious that Alexandra was his second in command even though she served him for less than two years, he didn't knew why but he had quickly came to see her a his daughter. Heraklion knelt and lowered his head, Alexandra imitated him. Then there was some kind of shading light And the image of the she-wolf appeared in front of them

- Stand up Heraklion. – She said. He silently obeyed.

- What brings you to communicate with me? You rather avoid speaking with me or rather my father. – Lupa growled.

- What has modified your respect?

- What is happening just outside. That's what is changing my mood.

- So you're going to accept Gaea's offer?

- Is it why you are talking to me? Because I still haven't made up my mind.

- No, I've come to warn you. The Seven are coming.

- Oh great. – He growled. – And you expect me to welcome them with my arms open? I remind you that the Olympians made me what I am now.

- They are not responsible for what happened two thousand years ago, Heraklion. It is exactly because you abandon your family and your father that you are now alive. – He groaned

- And I feel so much better for being immortal and fighting for those that killed my brothers and sisters, who as well weren't responsible for my father's acts. As usual you gods care way more for your sake than for your servitors. – Lupa studied him silently for a moment.

- Are you going to fight for us or for her? – Heraklion stayed silent, he knew Lupa wanted a definitive answer, but as much as he wanted to say that he would fight in Gaea's side something cold, close to fear, took over his throat. No, he wouldn't serve her, but neither the gods, he was tired of their stubborn pride.

- I'm not going to fight for Gaea, but if one of the Seven attacks or shows violence against my pack, they will not see daylight again. – Heraklion and Lupa looked at each other in their eyes, he knew she understood his decision, but he could also tell she felt protective for those that had one been her pup. He could imagine that, after all, he had been the first.


	4. Nico

WARNING! SOME CROSSWORDS IN THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS! THINK THAT THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE APPEARING ARE REALLY DIRECT ON THEIR WAY OF SPEAKING AND NOT EXACTLY FROM THE NICEST SOCIAL POSITIONS!

**Nico**

Nico could have run to the end of his days if he had been able. He wanted to put as much distance as he could between the Earth goddess and him. Right after she had tried to take over his body he had felt like if something very heavy was on his chest pulling him down to earth. He was scared to admit it but he couldn't left behind the idea that a part of Gaea lived inside him, claiming his sake and soul. He wondered if that was what the gods felt when they took an oath. If it felt like that he wondered how they could stand more than two hours without falling to earth exhausted from the heaviness of it.

He walked, ran, stumbled, he left his mind take over, his muscles obeyed by habit. He didn't understand where he was going until he recognized the black river that gently ran in front of him. In the other shore he recognized the sea of black layers, the boat of Charon, and the hellhounds and there, shinning black and bronze was the palace of his father. His stomach froze, trying to run away from there but he found out that that heavy thing on his chest pulled in the other direction.

He cursed as he fell down and for the first time since Bianca died he let the tears ran down his cheeks. He cried, he didn't care if anyone was looking at him. He had been trying to avoid this but now he found that all his efforts were useless, now that his efforts to help his friends had gone under the earth…

He heard a noise from behind, he jumped, and turned. A tall man in black elegant cloths, a long sword tied to his back, his skin was slightly tanned, blond with blue eyes and a seductive smile, Nico imagined that he had to be the typical stereotype of Italian lover. Next to him stood two other guys, one was a dark skinned young man with a large black hoodie that almost covered his face. His dark eyes studied him with arrogance and a small smug was still over his large lips. Then the other one had to be on his twenties like the others, also wearing black clothes but in a harder style, some silver chains were attached at his black jeans and a piercing on his left eyebrow, his hair was cut in that skinhead style, and slightly tanned. All looked like real fighters.

The blond guy took a look at his two companions, and then turned towards him and smiled:

- Hey, who are you human? Did you just escape Thanatos' grip? – He asked with a strong Italian accent, trying to be sympathetic.

- Come on Livio, do you really believe he's a human? – The skinhead guy said, from his open accent you could tell he was Spanish; rolling his eyes angrily, Livio looked hurt.

- Then who is he if you're so sure, mister I want the independence of Catalonia and burn the Spanish flag that is in Madrid and a French flag? - The African guy with the hoodie looked like if he was saying: "here we go again".

- A son of Hades maybe you punk? – Both were nose to nose now. Nico thought it would be a great moment to excape.

- Guys! – Their companion yelled, with a strong French accent, Nico jumped again. – Will you please stop it? You're fighting since we left the headquarters! If you can't stand working together please fuck off! – They both stared at him, and then left him with Nico. The guy took a big breath and looked down at him, his steel stare soften a little.

- Okay, who are you, mortal? – He asked him, Nico decided to tell the truth.

- I'm Nico, the son of Hades.

- Hi, I'm Idriss. What are you doing here?

- I'm… I should ask you the same thing. – He tried to look provocative, the way he did when he faced Cronos or even when he had to listen to that insufferable Octavian. Idriss' eyes got cold again and over his face a scowl of distaste appeared.

- You wanna know? We're looking for you!

- Why? – Nico was stunned.

- You escaped Gaea's realm and have gone in alone while we have been trying to get back to the doors of Death for now a year…

- Why would you want to get there? – Idriss laughed coldly.

- Gods! Do you really believe that Thanatos guarded his doors alone? Gods, they don't tell you, demigods, anything. One day it will all fall over them, the way empires have fallen one after the other.

- Okay, who are you, guys? – Idriss growled, as if he was happy to have an excuse to show up something.

- We serve, at least served, Thanatos and your father, we guarded the doors, but since the Second World War ended we have been fighting without pause against Gaea, last year she manage to surround us. As I guess you know, Thanatos was taken and Heraklion, our lord, was given the option to fight for Gaea or help the gods and die. A few days ago he decided that we're going to fight for ourselves.

- But who are you? Are you demigods, immortals, and how did your friend know that I was a son of Hades?

- I don't know how Carlos knew And Carlitos is not my friend! And about who we are, we are werewolves.

- What?

- You heard me. Heraklion is the oldest son of Lycaon, he was the only one to be spared by Zeus as he ran away from his father's home, dreading to become like him. We are now cursed to be werewolves when we reach the twenties, when this happens, we've got nothing else to do than ran away, somehow we end up finding the Doors, Heraklion then trains us. I got there last year, Carlos is the newest recruit, even though he's the greatest jerk of all time he's obviously smart, tough and as well the stupidest guy of all time.

- What are you telling me this? – He shrugged.

- Guess I wanted to tell it to someone. I don't care if it is you or another.

- Hey, Idriss. Wanted to tell me something?

- Carlos. – He sighed.

- Well, - Livio appeared next to him. – Now that he knows who we are maybe we should get going, huh.

- What are you going to do with me? – Nico asked.

- Bring you with us, _senyoret_. – Carlos answered.

- How, - he asked, as he felt the heaviness over his chest getting heavier suddenly. – I can't even move, Gaea…

- We imagined she would have done something. – Livio answered. – There's a way to make her power go down, long enough to get to our headquarters where Heraklion might know how to help you.

- What is it? – The security he had started to feel when he was talking with Idriss was disappearing quickly. Idriss apparently saw that because he got closer to him.

- Nothin' Nico. You're going to feel a daze, and sick, but you'll be ok. It's just going to take a second. – Carlos had moved silently behind him, he put his hand over his mouth while he gave him some kind of fruit and press his mouth. So Nico had to eat the berry which was acid. The flavor was repulsive but when he tried to throw off Carlos hand pressed his mouth and nose harder. Slowly the stone on his chest got weaker, as if the berries corrode it, soon enough he couldn't feel it anymore.

- Good, now we won't have to fight against a goddess that smells like _petroli_. – Carlos muttered, as he released him. – So, are we going? – The other two sighed.

- Nico, you come with me, you guys look at my back, ok? – Idriss ordered, his companions shrugged and suddenly hair appeared all over their body, their face got larger. Suddenly Nico was facing two huge wolves, black as Stygian iron, strong and silent. But what really called his attention were those white marks around their eyes, like if the moon had been cut in half and each part had been placed in one side of their face. Then he turned to Idriss he hadn't turned completely yet, he was still human. – Come on, we have to go. – Then his back got furry and Nico was sitting in the back of a wolf that was almost a meter high.


	5. Profecy, betrayer and soap opera

**some kind of pothena in the 3rd part****  
><strong>

**Prophecy, betrayers and soap opera **

**PROPHECY**

The Argo II was about to leave the Roman Camp, they had decided that they were going to take half of each army, the other two half were going to stay at Camp Jupiter with Chiron. They all hope that it would be enough to hold Gaea's armies back until the Doors of Death would be close.

Reyna got close to Percy and Jason and hugged them, she had decided to stay; she didn't trust Octavian and was ready to crucify him if he did the wrong move. Okay maybe she didn't _have_ to crucify him but that depressive head was starting to exasperate her and really….

Suddenly Rachel collapsed, they all turned towards her as green smoke cut the air, Rachel walked silently towards Annabeth who stayed as still as a board. Then her words sealed the destiny of the flying bronze ship:

"The Seven have met,

The boat flys over oceans and lands,

To the goddess' realm.

The wolf's word kept with his last breath.

The daughter of Wisdom walks alone,

The Mark of Athena burns through Rome."

The green smoke started to go by the way it had come as two sons of Apollo rushed to help her. Annabeth stayed silent looking where Rachel had stood a minute before. She could tell she was trying to decode the message but it only confused her.

⁃ If Rome is Gaea's realm why would we go there? – That was that daughter of Ares… Clarrisse? – And who's that wolf they mention?

⁃ Don't know. – Jason intervened. – I just hope it's not Lycaon, I don't want to face him again.

⁃ And Lupa? I doubt she would even go there. – Percy proposed. – Chiron, do you know what that wolf means.

The old centaur looked suddenly tired than ever.

⁃ I am afraid it might be Heraklion, a werewolf that serves Hades; well he served him until a few days ago.

⁃ Why? And why now?– Chiron's tail moved back and forward, he didn't looked enthusiastic.

⁃ I have no doubt that Gaea might have proposed him the offer of working with her. From what I have heard from Lupa, he's staying neutral, he wants to fight his own war. But he might offer his services for you, at least he might help you, or deliver you to Gaea.

⁃ Good, - Percy muttered. – I'm going to get in Zeus's domain in three minutes and Chiron you tell me that that wolf might help us or offer us as food to the Earth goddess. Thanks for the positive message. - The old centaur ignored him.

⁃ I think you should try to talk to him. He resents the gods but he might help you, he has been protecting the Doors for centuries, he is your key-stone to get there.

**BETRAYER**

The boat finally left, all the demigods looked its figure get into air and leave. Then everyone returned to his activities, not taking notice of the Lare that stayed in the center of the Forum. It was the only female, her clear eyes were stil on the ship, even then she could see the blond hair of Jason; she felt her hand grab with energy and resent the knife that always accompanied her. She turned slowly to face the Roman barracks; a cold smile crossed her lips, stupid demigods that believed that Octavian was the intruder, which gave her a marching point.

Good, now that the Seven were gone she could warn Gaea. Soon enough she would revenge her and her brothers, for years she had been whiling to cut the son of Jupiter's throat but now it was the best moment to do it, and hopefully her father and her older brother would reconciliate. Now she only had to convince him. "Soon, Zeus, your son will be at your feet, covering your tunic with his blood, it will be my sacrifice to you before Gaea consumes you." The anger overwhelmed her, like the pythonis' smoke, she could see Olympus, she, holding Jason that was on his knees, Zeus yelling for mercy, and the other gods face, full of pain and resent, looking over their king, their children's body at their feet, mutilated and covered with blood; unable to touch them, their chains holding them back. Holly revenge, beautiful and overwhelming.

**SOAP OPERA (KIND OF…)**

Poseidon sat on his throne silently. He almost didn't see Athena sitting a few thrones away from him studying him absently. He frowned at her vague look.

⁃ Yes? – He asked. Her head snapped, and her looked turned in that cold stare he knew too well.

⁃ Nothing. – They stayed silent. Zeus was sitting on his throne. He had to say that in Roman tunic and toga his brother was more intimidating, way more than with that diplomatic suit that, in his opinion, hid his brother personality. Suddenly Hera appeared and Zeus left the two of them in that cold silence. Poseidon turned towards the fire; Hestia turned towards him and winked.

⁃ What brings you here? With the new prophecy I guess you must have some cats to chase. – She glared at him, then softened and sighed.

⁃ I'm run out of ideas.

⁃ What? – Okay that was flash news; he couldn't help but feel a silent mocking smile spread over his lips. He made an effort to hide it. – How can you not have ideas?

⁃ I guess the neutrality of Heraklion opens many probabilities.

⁃ And you haven't considered them.

⁃ I have, but how can I know that we are going to have to fight him? – He suddenly understood.

⁃ You were a little too harsh with him.

⁃ You as well, may I remind.

⁃ As everyone. – His face darkened, Athena studied him.

⁃ Hades, you mean? - He nodded.

⁃ We have the biggest soap opera family of the History. – She managed a smile, a real one that made him feel curiously better.

⁃ True. – They both looked down at Hestia who had been listening all the time. – Zeus will be back in a minute.

⁃ So, do you have an idea what the Mark might mean? – Athena looked upset.

⁃ As I told you I ran out of ideas. What do I have to do? Burn and run through Rome yelling something? – Poseidon couldn't help smiling at the image that suddenly appeared in his mind: A plain with the shape of an owl on fire and Athena on her knees and praying, which was most likely to happen than him driving a plane. He would be praying as soon as he got _inside_ the plain. Wait Fire… a sudden idea burn in his mind.

⁃ I'm getting some air. – He gave her a meaning look as Zeus appeared in the Room and he left. Athena waited for a while after he left and turned towards the door leaving a suspicious Zeus in the Throne Room. She found him near a fountain, behind the Throne Room.

⁃ So, what is it? - She muttered

⁃ Maybe you don't have to literally _burn_. - He whispered back. - What does fire mean? – She looked at him hesitantly.

⁃ Destruction.

⁃ And…

⁃ Rebirth? Illumination?

⁃ Exactly. – Athena blinked.

⁃ I'm sorry but for the first time I lost you.

⁃ Rome has been taken by Gaea six months ago. And how did Troy fell? A huge horse with soldiers ready to end with it. Could the Mark of Athena mean the liberation of Rome? – He looked straight into her eyes, as she composed the puzzle. Then she did the most unexpected thing, she hugged him.

⁃ Thanks Uncle I own you one. I can't believe you thought of it before me. – Poseidon stood there surprised, he didn't know if he should hug her back, last time they had some physic contact he ended up with a black eye and he hadn't done anything; what happened was that she was absorbed with a book and he wanted to ask her something. He stood there behind her for what felt like hours calling her; he ended up touching her shoulder to call her attention. Suddenly she turned screaming and started slapping him before he could even understand what happen. From there on, he preferred to wait or leave a message to Hermes than getting too close to her. She pulled away from him before he could decide, she looked at him with her brows frowned and laughed. – I have to warn Annabeth. – She said turning serious again. Then she cursed under her breath.

⁃ What?

⁃ Zeus. – She grimaced. – He will be alert. – He studied his mischievous smile. – What is in your mind now?

⁃ I take care of Zeus; you run to Hephaestus and ask him for his pirate stuff.

⁃ Zeus took it away from him.

⁃ And you think he gave everything? How many forges does he have? I doubt he gave back everything.

⁃ Why would you help me?

⁃ Because if Annabeth has an idea of what the Mark is then I hope my son won't be as controlled by Gaea. Plus if she saves them all, it´s like if you have repayed me your dept. - They stayed silent for a while.

⁃ It's worth for a try. – A sudden earthquake made her tense, Poseidon was holding back a laugh.

⁃ Oops. You better run. – She nodded and left as she heard Zeus.

⁃ POSEIDON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? – His uncle rolled his eyes.

⁃ Yes brother, what have _I_ done? – Zeus started yelling at him as she abandoned his uncle. She looked down and saw Zeus dragging Poseidon by the ear inside the Throne Room, he saw him wink, as he twisted his brother hand and pushed him in a provoking way. He really was a good actor. She didn't waited for Hephaestus to answer the door and went inside running.

⁃ Whoa! Athena, what brings you here?

⁃ I need to speak with my daughter and quickly. – He hesitated.

⁃ And Zeus? – She smiled - Go take a look, Poseidon is having the joy of his life playing at: "Don't punch my chest with your finger." – His eyes shinned with laughter took a commander and pointed a wall.

⁃ Easy to use, you stay in front of it and throw a coin like if you sent a IM. Well, good luck I'll explain you later how did their argument ended. Is Poseidon doing this for you? - She nodded, and he smiled. - Well, Zeus is going to be going like crazy for a couple of days.

⁃ Thanks Hephaestus. – She said as he left his forge and started laughing so hard she heard him. Poseidon was going to be dead in a matter of seconds, but they couldn't say it wasn't funny.


	6. Rome part 1

**Rome part 1**

Carlos was born in Barcelona, if he had to be sincere. He had grown up in Gracia, the most nationalist district of the city. He had the worse mother ever, well; it wasn't as if she had asked to be abused by some hero that couldn't make two right steps without throwing up or say, laughing, like Idriss would "J'suis complètement bourré!" yeah, flattering. His problems came when his grandmother, the only person that took care of him, was pushed on the railway by a drunk in the middle of the night. (AN. This _really_ happen!)

After that, he had no excused to stay away from his mother, thought she stayed away from him as much as she could. He started getting in fights at school, insult the teachers, see brutal films, and so he started to join some of his neighbours, most of them nationalists and anarchists. The week-ends they would join in someone's house and with the years join strikes, burn down bins, pick fights with anyone, and make passive strike become _carnage_.

The worst part was that they always wanted more, and more, and more. And with the crisis and the junk the Spanish TV said about them, about Catalonia, it was even easier to have excuses. The worst and more active years had been the last two, with the "Indignados" in Catalonia's square and Puig sending his black bulldogs, so called "Mossos d'Escuadra", cast them away to the hospital, some in coma. He had taken two days in the police station for insulting one of them and respond to his attack, he also received as guest present his left arm broken. After that he returned there with his friends, few days afterwards they got revenge attacking the politicians, he was caught again and spent one more day. Then Mari appeared in his life.

Mari was the type of altruist girl, that didn't care about herself, the most important thing in her life was that the others got a second chance. She was kind of cute, student of Pompeu Fabre, she studied Right and wanted to become a politician, "Good politics usually get kicked off by the others and end up being nothing" he used to tell her. "Not if they can trick the others." then she gave him that look that meant everything, ambition and coldness. He usually felt chilled by that smile. With Mari he started to abandon his most extreme friends, those that he had joined so he wouldn't be beaten to a pulp at school, and those that used oil to burn birds or kill pigeons behind bins. He still joined anarchist meetings but with a new coldness, studying the others, trying to find their real ambitions.

Mari convinced him to go back to university; with luck he found an empty chair in enginery. Who knew what he was going to do? He had always been quite good at maths but tried to look as a nonchalant guy at school. Now without friends around he could show off his talent for maths and he was enthusiastic. But everything was too nice to last. In September his friend Toni made a party in a local he knew, Carlos was invited. He felt excited and suspicious but he went with Mari. He never knew which drug they had put in his drink, he only knew he lost Mari and the night was a complete daze. Then, it had to be five a.m when Toni pushed him. He understood too late that a fight was coming up. They kicked his guts until he couldn't stand and he coughed blood. But he remained conscious, ready to fight and stop another strike. They were about to kill him when the police arrived. Then, once in the commissariat he saw that Mari wasn't there, that no one had seen her in hours. His blood boiled. Before the Mosso could stop him he had lunged towards Toni and he had broken his nose. They started yelling at each other. Then between two punches Toni yelled to him: "You betrayed us, son of bitch! You left us, so now your little girlfriend is paying for you, jerk!" Carlos' fist stood in mid-air. He knew as everyone that Toni was in the traffic of organs, fear and terror overwhelmed his anger. "You didn't, tell me you didn't!" Toni just chuckled, that said everything. Anger rose again, he yelled and his fist landed in the centre of his face and Toni fell unconscious. Carlos ran for his life through the neighbourhood of Gracia, looking for the ocupas' house Toni and his gang used. **(A.N: an ocupas is an abandoned flat where beggars sleep, etc.)**

Once he was able to break the chain that kept it close he ran upstairs opening each apartment door, looking for a young girl of 20 years, scared, her face covered of pain in a bath full of ice and blood. He knew how they left their victims, you were in a party then everything became black and you didn't understood what happen. You would woke up later, the first thing was the cold, you regained conscience in a house you didn't knew, no one was there to be seen, you started to feel fear as you saw that you were naked; then the pain came. Awful, burning in that cold space, your back yelled were your kidneys were...or used to be. Then you saw the paper, your life sentence: "You have 60 minutes to call an ambulance; we have taken you your two kidneys."

60 minutes... since when? Since you wake up? Since they amputated you? You didn't know, you only knew you were scared, you were dying and you are wasting time.

Carlos was reaching the seventh floor, his heart on his mouth bouncing like a drum. He opened the door of the only flat that was left. He ran to the bathroom. His heart sank; she was there, her black wet hair falling over her shoulders, her face contorted with pain, her eyes full of tears. She was pale like the moon, almost grey; he could feel the cold coming out of her skin. He stumbled towards her and took her hand, she managed a week smile and two mossos that had been searching for him appeared at the frame of the door and grabbed his arms trying to break them apart. He turned to see their surprised and horrified looks, he felt the hatred burn inside him, they had kicked students leaving them in coma, and they were surprised about that? He should... Mari's grape became weaker. He turned and knew she had passed on.

He let the police drag him to the police station, he didn't talk, his back curved, in an astonished silence, trying to break the confusion in his head, trying to see the light through the clouds. He responded the interrogation; thankfully the policewoman was a comprehensive person and didn't push him too hard. She proposed to call his mother but he declined and she didn't insist. When they let him go a woman ran up to him and hugged him, suddenly he recognised his mother and broke from her immediately

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Her mother looked at him between surprised and hurt.

"Natàlia told me you and Toni had a fight…"

"Why would you care? You've been ignoring me for the last 21 years. Coi! I don't want to see you again, you hear me? Never! EVER!" He left her mother looking broken and desperate behind him. Well, he thought, now she'll know what it feels like being abandoned.

It was a rainy day over the grey Barcelona, the last people in the streets laughed hard, talking about their night out. As if they didn't saw the clouds covering the sky, as if they didn't see that "Carpe diem" didn't mean getting drunk to death. BUT WHO CARED? Mari was dead! She was gone, and it was his fault! He sat down next to the closed door of a bar and buried his face in his hands as he undid the not on his throat.

He stayed at home for the next few days, sitting on his bed. His mother came, he knew it, but he acted as if he didn't know, and she avoided his room. One night, when he couldn't sleep he heard her entering silently in his room and sat next to him, believing he was sleeping.

"I know she meant a lot for you, Carlos." He felt his vision getting blurry. His mother's voice was sweet, and quiet, it had been so long since he last heard someone talk to him like that. "But there are a lot of girls out there. You know that." She paused. "You did well starting enginery, Carlos. You should keep going to the university. I'm sorry I've been so mean with you, son. I just hope…" Her voice flattered. "I don't want to lose you the same way I lost your grandmother, Carlos." Tears start running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault. I always blamed you because of my cowardice, Carlos. I'm so sorry, so much… but this means nothing compared to how you feel, right?" He wanted to respond but bit his tong. "If you ever want to talk to me, do it, please." She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. Then she left.

Carlos eyes were open, something comforting burned from the spot she had touched him and ran through his body. He cried again, and then he stood up, deciding he was leaving the city that had seen him grow up, leaving behind the Barcelona of Gracia, of l'Eixample. He was leaving behind the city whose different faces stood next to each other, showing the different villages it contained and its different ideologies.

He left a note next to the counter for his mother then took his backpack and left. At the beginning he didn't know what to do; he left to the North, getting close to the country of the _gabachos_. France. He was close to Girona when he was caught by an awful headache. The fever remained for days, then as sudden as it had come it disappeared. Something had changed in him; his senses were stronger than ever, his logic colder and his memory photographic. He could run faster and longer than when he was young, see leaving forms from farther away and he was following a smell, he wasn't sure, that ran through him, turning around him like falling leaves. It was something he had smelled when he entered the ocupas buidling. When he found out, he was standing in front of two huge wooden doors that were wide open. He somehow knew it wasn't right but didn't know why. Then he saw Heraklion and his pack and his life finally completely changed.

- Hey, Carlos, come back to Earth! - Carlos snapped up, Livio was grinning at him. He remembered that Livio, Idriss and him had took a few hours free and Livio had brought them to a quite traditional Italian restaurant next to Bracciano, a few kilometres from Rome. Actually the patron was a friend of Livio, this guy knows everything around him at a diameter of 100 km. - So you're enjoying your spinach pizza?

- Yeah, brings back some good memories.

- So good you've forgotten to eat. I think it's cold by now. - Carlos looked at his half full plate of pizza, yes, it was cold. Pity, he had the impression to see his grandmother in her kitchen preparing him her special macaroni that seemed to be magic. - And you Idriss, you like your _explosive_ Calzone? - Idriss was leaning back on his back, his hand on his belly and a face that said everything.

- I understand _why_ it's called explosive, it's your stomach that blows up!

- I wondered if you're a golden fish, Idriss. - Livio continued sarcastic. - Do you remember when you arrived here? - Idriss exploded.

- Hey! I don't have a three seconds memory!

- Of course not! - Carlos said joining the game. - Wow, man I'm going to take the _Calzone esplossivo._ Three days later. Wow man, I'm going to...

- Shut up, jerk! - Livio and Carlos cracked up at Idriss expression as he stood up ready to break his face when his beer fell and got in his pants. - Putain vous'm souler! **(A.N: F** you're exhausting! (Kind of)) **– The two of them laughed harder, overwhelming the sound of the TV. The other customers turned to look at them with some annoyed expressions. The matron, Alizia, from what he heard walked up and tapped Livio's shoulder. She spoke quickly in Italian, then turned towards them, gave them an expressionless smile and left. – What now?

- Now, we calm down. Alizia offered us to give us the desert and leave with it. She needs our tables for some new customers.

- So she's chasing us. – Carlos had a sarcastic and cruel smile printed on the top of his lips.

- I find it quite reasonable. We've been here for a couple of hours. – Livio intervened. Idriss looked as if he agreed with him.

- All right you two win.

- Come on, - Livio said throwing his jacket over his shoulder. – I'd say Lope wants a part of the speciality for keeping our backs.

The speciality was a pizza, yeah they'd just eaten pizza but where do you find a pizza with Nutela? For Carlos that was the discovery of the year. He knew about ice-creams and stuff, but when Livio had taken him there and for dessert they had _that_ pizza…Italians, they will never end up surprising him. It was just delicious, the hot chocolate surrounded with two nice caps of pasta with a drop of _real _oil, and not those imitations that were okay but weren't the same, with that salty tinge just made the combination give you wings, real wings, not like those from the advertisements of Redbull.

The street was silent, a few teenagers were talking, music on, in a nearby park; some women talked next to the porch, hiding from the midday sun that fell over them like bowl of boiling water. The trees silently bent down at the respirations of the small breeze that refreshed the air, bringing to his nostrils a faint smell of pine. If it hadn't been for the clouds that approached Rome, Carlos would have been able to enjoy that peaceful afternoon of July. But no, the war was on, even though those mere mortal weren't able to see it, lucky them, that didn't had to feel a battle coming up; maybe going to take away from you your new-found life and some of your friends.

When he arrived to Rome and found out about that crazy twisting story of Greek and Roman gods, Carlos promised himself to make sure that he didn't build up a friendship with any of them. He had the feeling that it wasn't going to end up well, he felt Gaea's presence run through the trees, cross the rivers, jump over mountains… She got stronger, she would wake up. It was a matter of time and with that upstart of god: Zeus, it was going to be even harder. That boy, son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, who made everyone debate about, should have chosen immortality, maybe then the gods would have changed… No, they wouldn't, he would have turned like one of them in the end, paranoid, arrogant and self-centred. Just like his father and uncles, his immortal cousins and all those that went behind and before him. In fact Carlos admired him for that, he wasn't sure if he would have done it or not, but he would be able to do anything to save all those that had suffered because of him and helped them, even if it meant to bring down the moon.

He was thinking of it when Idriss and Livio stopped. He kept walking, his hands on his broken pockets, his eyes narrowed on every stone that crossed his path.

Carlos. – Idriss called.

What?

Come, you have to see this. – He doubted; it was probably a prank to get revenged on his comment. He gave a sneak peak back. They were staring at the sky their eyes fixed in a helicopter… no, a boat? He stopped and turned back so he was standing next to them. Yes, he wasn't wrong, a huge boat, glomming in the sunlight was flying over Rome.

- It has to be what Lope told us. – Livio said. – The boat the Greeks build up to make it to Rome.

- If they land in the city, they'll be torn to pieces in a matter of minutes. Gaea's minions are everywhere. – Carlos said.

- Then we have to warn them. – Livio said starting to run towards the wood that separated Sutri from Bracciano.

- How. – Idriss and Carlos started running behind him.

- I might be able to use an Iris Message.

- A what?

- You'll see. – said the Italian lover with his irritating flash smile.

The river was quite tiny, but the small cascade allowed a rainbow to form, not very easy to see but enough for what Livio needed, aparently. He searched on his pockets until he found a small golden coin, a drachma he believed and threw it in the river.

- Oh, Iris, accept my offer. – The river started to feel with some kind of mist. He turned towards them. – Do you remember any name Lope mentioned?

- Emm, Anabel? I think – Idriss said.

- No, it doesn't sound to me. – Carlos said scratching his short hair.

- Doesn't matter. – He turned to the river. – Show me the crew of the… Argo II?

- Yeah, it is.

An image started to form on the bottom of the cascade, soon there was a deck, seven teenagers were looking over the edge when one of the girls, an Afro-American he thought, turned, her brows frowned, and saw them, then she gasped.


	7. Author's note

Hi, sorry to not update this sooner but I've been trying to find an end to my version of THE MARK OF ATHENA, and I think I won't be able to do so.

As you've seen, the synopsis and the cover have been revieled and I think it is fair to say that Riordan has surprised must of us. This might sound stupid but, now that we somehow know what direction it is going to take I can't remember my directing line without changing my whole story again. So I think I'll leave it there. Again I'm sorry but I've also lost interest in it. Thanks for the support and see you soon. ;)


End file.
